Come Back Quickly
by Kiki Craft
Summary: I'm Out of FFn, karna satu dan lain hal aku berhenti mempublish ff disini dan pindah ke Wordpress Kunjungi Craftyillusion wordpress atau jika kalian KWS seperti aku kalian bisa mengunjungi Kyuwook palace wordpress, well, i think this is our goodbye here, terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian selama ini. Kiki Craft


Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook , dan SJ member lainnya

Summary : Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul saat membaca pesan singkat yang dikirimkan istri mungilnya . _" Cepatlah pulang "_ Astaga, padahal Kyuhyun baru saja bersamanya tapi Ryeowook sudah begitu merindukan Kyuhyun . Bukankah cinta itu luar biasa, kau tak akan mau berjauhan dengan belahan jiwamu, begitu juga Kyuwook

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Disclaimer : I don't own them

Warning :Yaoi. Typos dimana- mana. Kemungkinan OOC-ness.

.

_DON"T LIKE DON"T READ_

_OKEY ENJOY READING^^_

.

.

.

.

**#ComeBackQuickly**

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul kearah kamera, saat ini Kyuhyun sedang membawakan acara Radio Star hari ini dengan begitu ahli. Para bintang tamu tertawa lepas dan menceritakan pengalaman mereka dengan leluasa. Dan Kyuhyun pun ikut tertawa dan melemparkan komentar-komentar pintar untuk mengarahkan jawaban para bintang tamunya hari ini. Ya, kyuhyun berusaha dengan keras membuat Radio Star semenarik mungkin.

Kyuhyun sangat mencintai industri ini, tentu saja itu semua karna Kyuhyun menyukai aktivitas sebagai seorang penyanyi dan MC. Tapi yang paling Kyuhyun sukai dari Industri ini adalah kesempatan yang diberikannya pada Kyuhyun sehingga dia bisa bertemu dengan 'Istrinya' yang manis dan imut.

Ah, aku lupa untuk memperingatkan kalian. Jika kalian adalah Sparkyu, aku mengerti jika kalian merasakan sakit yang amat sangat ketika mendengar berita , Cho Kyuhyun memang sudah menikah. Jangan bertanya siapa gadis beruntung itu, kalian harus mengubah pertanyaan kalian menjadi Siapa _namja_ beruntung itu jika kalian ingin mendengar jawaban dariku.

Oke, aku tau kalian penasaran. Baiklah 'istri' dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun adalah Kim Ryeowook. Mwo? Kalian kaget? Tak percaya ? Hahaha, ayolah bukankah Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sudah memberikan banyak petunjuk. Cobalah lihat lebih baik, bukankah kalian adalah Fans Kyuhyun? Coba kalian perhatikan betapa eratnya Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan mungil milik Ryeowook dan menatap namja mungil itu penuh cinta. Coba perhatikan bagaimana Kyuhyun berusaha sangat keras untuk menarik perhatian 'Istri' mungilnya dan betapa possessivenya Kyuhyun saat ada _namja_ lain yang mencoba mendekati 'Istrinya'. Apa? Belum cukup bukti? Oke, bagaimana jika kalian mencoba memperhatikan bagaimana Kyuhyum begitu cepat melindungi 'Istrinya ' saat ada orang yang ingin mengerjai Ryeowook? Atau bagaimana dengan interaksi mereka berdua yang begitu intim tapi terlihat begitu wajar?

Yeah, itu semua karna Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook memang adalah sepasang mantan kekasih yang sekarang sudah menikah. Oh, mereka baru saja menikah. Belum sampai setahun memang, pernikahan seperti yang mereka jalani masih tak diakui di Korea sehingga mereka terpaksa pergi ke Yunani hanya untuk sekedar melegalkan pernikahan mereka, tentu saja sekalian untuk bulan madu di negeri yang begitu romantis itu .

Seperti yang sudah ku jelaskan sebelumnya bahwa mereka adalah pengantin baru. Jadi bisa dimengerti alasan mengapa Kyuhyun tak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat mengingat 'Istri ' mungilnya. Ditambah lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa sebelum syuting, Kyuhyun baru saja menerima sebuah pesan yang memohon padanya untuk segera pulang dari Ryeowook. Bisa kalian pastikan bahwa Kyuhyun akan berusaha keras untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat agar dia bisa kembali kepelukan 'istrinya' dan bisa mencium bibir Ryeowook yang manis .

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, bagaimana jika kita pergi makan-makan bersama kru yang lainnya? " tanya sang PD-nim pada Kyuhyun yang sedang merapikan barang-barang yang dia bawa diruang ganti. Kyuhyun hanya bisa membungkuk untuk meminta maaf pada _namja_ paruh baya itu. " Aku minta maaf tuan Kim, tapi aku harus menemani Ryeowook di dorm " jawab Kyuhyun padanya dan sang PD-nim hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. "Tsk tsk… Kyuhyun-ssi terdengar seperti seorang suami yang tak sabar ingin segera pulang kepelukan istrinya. Hahaha, Fans mu akan patah hati jika tau kau sudah menikah" Ucap _Namja_ paruh baya itu menggoda.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut saat ucapan _namja_ paruh baya itu yang membuat Kyuhyun mengingat istri mungilnya yang tak pernah suka sendirian di dorm, " mianhae, tapi aku harus menemani Ryeowookie dirumah" ucapnya menjelaskan sehalus mungkin. Kyuhyun sadar bahwa dia sudah berulang kali menghindari acara berkumpul bersama staf Radio Star, tapi pemikiran tentang Istri mungilnya bergelung kesepian di sofa dorm sambil menonton tv sendirian sanggup membuat hatinya patah. Jadi tentu saja Kyuhyun lebih memilih pulang kepelukan Ryeowook dibanding harus tersiksa memikirkan bagaimana keadaan istrinya saat dia harus berada jauh dari Ryeowook. Hei, Kyuhyun adalah pengantin baru. Kau harus mengerti mengapa dia tak mau jauh dari Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun juga harus menjaganya dari godaan hyungsik. Astaga, aku tak mengerti bagaimana anak malang itu bisa berfikir dia punya kesempatan untuk merebut Ryeowook dari genggaman Kyuhyun.

Dan disinilah Kyuhyun, melanglang buana dalam pikirannya sendiri disaat mengingat istrinya yang manis, dan PD-nim yang malang hanya bisa memandang Kyuhyun yang menatap kosong dengan wajah bingung. _namja_ paruh baya itu tersenyum maklum saat rona merah merayapi pipi Kyuhyun dan dia hanya memberikan sebuah tepukan kecil dibahu Kyuhyun, " Yah, semua suami pasti akan seperti ini pada istri yang mereka cintai sepenuh hati. Baiklah, aku tak akan menahanmu lebih lama disini. Pulanglah ke pelukan Ryeowookie" Ucap _namja_ paruh baya itu bijaksana.

Kyuhyun melangkah memasuki dorm Super Junior dan mulai mencari istri mungilnya. Well Ryeowook tak ada di ruang tamu dan juga tak ada kamar mereka, sudah jelas dia pasti berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk Kyuhyun dan member lainnya.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa setelah menikahpun mereka masih memaksakan diri tinggal di dorm Super Junior. Bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan jika mereka tinggal di apertemen sendiri?. Yah ini semua karna pernikahan mereka yang masih dinilai tak wajar di negeri mereka sendiri, jadi tinggal bersama Member Super Junior yang lain akan lebih memudahkan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menyembunyikan hubungan mereka.

Oh, jangan anggap Kyuhyun malu dengan cintaku pada Ryeowook, sebaliknya Kyuhyun ingin berteriak dan memaki semua namja dan yeoja bodoh yang sudah berani jatuh hati dan berusaha merebut perhatian Ryeowook. Sayangnya jika Kyuhyun mengakui pernikahan mereka sekarang,Ryeowook terpaksa harus meninggalkan dunia musik yang dia cintai atau bahkan dia juga harus terpaksa meninggalkan Korea. Kyuhyun tak sanggup membuat Ryeowook merasakan penderitaan seperti itu hanya agar Kyuhyun bisa menggenggam tanganya dan mencium bibirnya yang manis dihadapan publik. Kebahagian Ryeowook jauh lebih penting, bahkan dari kebahagianku sendiri.

Kyuhyun meletakan tas yang dia bawa didalam kamar mereka dengan rapi, Kyuhyun cukup tau dengan kebiasaan Ryeowook yang membenci barang-barang yang tergeletak sembarangan. Dan Kyuhyun tak ingin Ryeowook kelelahan jika harus merapikan barang-barangnya lagi. Tuhan tau jadwal Ryeowook sudah cukup membuatnya harus menahan rasa lelah sampai tengah malam tiba.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan pelan kearah dapur, tersenyum kecil menahan tawa saat mendengar istrinya yang mungil menyenandungkan lagu _Poof the magic dragon _dengan bahasa inggrisnya yangcukup hancur. Dasar namja kecil mungil yang tak pernah belajar dengan baik, apa Kyuhyun harus mulai mengajarinya bahasa inggris dengan sebuah hadiah ciuman jika Ryeowook berhasil mengucapkan sebuah kalimat bahasa inggris dengan benar? hmmm, ide yang bagus bukan? Kyuhyun bisa sekalian mencari alasan tambahan untuk menikmati tubuh Ryeowook.

" _Yeobo_" bisik Kyuhyun seduktif ditelinga Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menurunkan suaranya dan memberi sedikit sentuhan desahan di akhir ucapannya untuk menggoda Ryeowook. Kyuhyun sangat tau betapa dia mencintai suara velvetnya yang sexy, dan menggunakan suaranya untuk menggoda Ryeowook dari waktu ke waktu bukan sesuatu yang salah bukan? itu salah Ryeowook sendiri yang dengan begitu polosnya mengatakan kelemahannya pada Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook bersandar lemah di dada bidang Kyuhyun dan menjatuhkan pisau digenggamanya begitu saja saat Kyuhyun mulai memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil basah dilehernya. Namja mungil itu mengelurkan ucapan lemah untuk meprotes perlakuan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya tak bisa lagi mengerjakan masakannya yang sedikit lagi akan selesai.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring saat Ryeowook masih menggeliat tak terima seakan-akan ingin melarikan diri dari kungkungan pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menancapkan giginya dengan lembut dikulit leher Ryeowook, cukup hanya untuk membuat namja mungil itu menjeritkan namanya dengan suara tenornya yang sempurna.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan mendudukannya keatas meja makan, tersenyum lembut menatap istrinya yang menatap Kyuhyun dan memprotes dengan lemah tentang masakannya yang belum selesai. " Aku pulang " bisik Kyuhyun lembut setelah mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis dibibir pink tipis milik Ryeowook dan menatap namja mungil itu dengan penuh cinta.

.

.

**#ComeBackQuickly**

.

.

Dan aku hanya bisa memutar bola mataku dengan jengah saat mendengar desahan tertahan Ryeowook dari arah dapur. Kedua magnae itu benar-benar tak bisa memilih tempat lain untuk bercumbu apa? Sialnya lagi mereka sepertinya sungguh tak menganggapku ada.

Cih, sial. Aku sudah lapar dan para cacing diperutku mulai mendemo dengan penuh semangat. Mungkin ada baiknya jika aku mengunci kedua magnae yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu dan pergi menyelamatkan cacing-cacing kelaparan diperutku, lebih baik lagi jika aku bisa menyeret Donghae bersamaku sehingga aku tak terlihat seperti orang bodoh saat makan direstoran.

Jika kau bertanya siapa aku, jika kalian ingin mengetahui jati diri namja yang dengan begitu baik hatinya rela menderita menjaga dua anak bodoh tak berpengalaman seperti Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang sedang dimabuk cinta sampai melupakan orang yang susah payah menjaga rahasinya seperti aku. Kalian hanya perlu memikirkan seorang namja tampan bertubuh atletis dan berhati emas yang jago menyanyi rap, yang juga dikenal sebagai Dancing machine Super Junior, Lee Hyukjae Aka Eunhyuk.

.

**BRAK**

"Mmhhh,, Kyuhyuniee"

Aku bergidik ngeri menatap kedua magnae yang sedang bercumbu dengan ganas sampai menabrak tembok disamping pintu kamar mereka. Tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang tak sibuk mengarahkan kepala Ryeowook agar dia bisa lebih mudah menikmati bibir nya, terulur dan mencari pegangan pintu kamar dengan tergesa-gesa. Sudah jelas Kyuhyun tak sabar lagi untuk menikmati Ryeowook secepat mungkin.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan tak percaya melihat tingkah kedua magnae Super Junior itu, dengan cepat mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk Donghae. Dan dengan cepat melarikan diri dari dorm Super Junior sebelum sisa-sisa kepolosan yang masih ku punya lenyap.

**#The End**

Didedikasikan untuk my KWS Girls,,, You know how much I love You,,, #Muachh #CipokBasahSatu-satu

Dan juga untuk semua KWS,, girls or boys,, para reader yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca,, please review ne,,,,

Follow me at /redpurplewine, just talk to me,, I will love it

Dan jika kalian Ryeosomnia aku akan sangat senang jika kalian memfollow JerapahUngu yang aku dedikasikan buat baby Ryeowookie

Yours always

Kiki Craft


End file.
